Blood Ties Supernatural style
by supernatfem76
Summary: This is a crossover between Blood Ties and Supernatural. This is my first crossover story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of "Blood Ties" or "Supernatural". In this story Sam and Dean are not wanted by the FBI. This takes place before Dean made the deal to bring Sam back. In the "Blood Ties" world, this takes place between the pilot and the episode "Wrapped."**

**Thanks Shannon for your beta work! It is very appreciated.**

Chapter 1

_**Toronto, Canada**_

Henry Fitzroy emerged from his condominium relishing the sights and sounds of the night. His cell rang. Vicki Nelson flashed on the caller ID.

"Hi, Vicki."

"Henry."

Henry smiled. "Did we have a date I didn't know about?"

"Only in your dreams."

"Actually the reason why I am calling has to do with a case. Could you swing past my office?"

Henry glanced at his pocket watch. "Can I meet you in a half hour? I have to grab a bite to eat first."

"See you in a half hour." Vicki hung up.

* * *

**Bluebird Motel (Buffalo, NY)-After a simple salt and burn**

"This sounds like our type of case, Dean." Sam glanced from his laptop. "Several girls were found with puncture wounds on the back of their necks. All of the victims attended the University of Toronto. The police are baffled."

Dean gave Sam a sarcastic look. "What a surprise?"

"Come on, Dean. They're doing the best they can."

"Their best isn't good enough. It's time for the professionals to take over."

* * *

Henry had just fed when the scent of death bombarded him. He raced down the alley. A young woman in evening attire was lying in a sea of trash bags. Two puncture wounds were on the back of her neck. _Who had done this? Why had he not sensed them?_ The last time he was unable to sense another vampire was when two vampires invaded his territory, Christina and her supposed stalker.

Henry's thoughts were interrupted by the thumping of a heartbeat. He leapt onto the roof. _The last thing I need is to be_ _seen_ _with a dead body_. He went to meet Vicki.

**I am sorry that this chapter is so short. I promised the later chapters will be longer. I am not too happy with this chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of "Blood Ties" or "Supernatural". In this story Sam and Dean are not wanted by the FBI. This takes place before Dean made the deal to bring Sam back. In the "Blood Ties" world, this takes place between the pilot and the episode "Wrapped."**

**Thank you Shannon for your beta work. It is greatly appreciated.**

_Character's thoughts in italics_

Chapter 2

Henry parked his black Jaguar in front of Victoria Nelson Investigations and went inside.

"Good evening, Coreen."

"Hi, Henry." Coreen was typing away on her laptop. Henry walked past her desk into Vicki's office. The PI was studying a case file as he sank into a chair in front of her mahogany desk.

Vicki glanced at Henry. "Did you have a nice dinner?"

"Dinner was fine but what I found afterwards was disturbing. A young woman's body in the alley with puncture wounds on the back of her neck," Henry said with concern.

"Are you thinking another vampire is on the loose in Toronto? Christina maybe?"

"I didn't sense another vampire's presence so I am unsure what killed the woman. You said you had a case that required my assistance."

"I love how you just changed the subject." Vicki raised her eyebrows and waved her pen in Henry's direction. "I don't have to worry about you conducting your own investigation into the woman's murder do I?"

"Trust me I learned from the Christina incident. Any investigating I do will include you. Are you happy now?" Henry flashed a smile.

"Immensely."

"This is the case I wanted to discuss." Vicki handed Henry a manila folder labeled Maria Golias. Inside was a picture of a girl who looked about nineteen with blue eyes, strawberry blond hair and a thin build. "The last time her mother heard from her was three days ago. She was last seen at the Eternity Club. I figured we could go there and see what we could find."

"Coreen, I need you to find out if any other girls around Maria's age have gone missing in the past several weeks."

"I'll call you if I find anything."

"Thanks." Vicki grabbed her jacket and she and Henry left for the club.

* * *

A couple of hours had passed since the black Impala had crossed the Canadian border. Dean had been driving around for awhile when he noticed the vacancy sign for the Silver Moon Motel. He steered the Chevy into the motel parking lot and went inside while his younger brother slept. No one was at the front desk so he rang the bell. _I hope some hot chick is on duty. _ An older man with amber eyes and glasses limped out.

"I'd like a room for two."

"How many beds?"

"Two."

"How long will you be staying?"

"At least a week."

"How are you paying?" Dean handed the clerk one of his fake credit cards.

The clerk threw Dean a bemused look. "You're name is Keith Richards?"

"My parents were huge Stones fans."

"Your room is the last one on the right. Enjoy your stay." The clerk handed him two room keys.

"Thanks." Dean exited the office and returned to the Impala. Sam was still sleeping so he slid into the Impala and drove to their room.

"Rinse and shine, Sammy. We're here." Sam rubbed his eyes, stepped out of the Impala and stretched. Dean opened the trunk, took out his duffel bag and threw Sam his. They walked into the room. This motel was nicer than some of the other motels where they had stayed. The sheets looked clean. Intricate designs adorned the yellow walls. The beige carpet was free of stains. Dean took the bed closest to the door while Sam dropped on the other and flicked on the television. Another girl had been discovered with puncture wounds.

* * *

Maria did not know where she was. Her memory was hazy. _I remember talking to Adrian at the club_. Now her hands were restrained and something was covering her eyes. She heard footsteps and keys jangling. The door creaked open.

Her voice trembled. "Who are you? Why are you doing this?"

Silence. Something pierced the back of her neck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of "Blood Ties" or "Supernatural". In this story Sam and Dean are not wanted by the FBI. This takes place before Dean made the deal to bring Sam back. In the "Blood Ties" world, this takes place between the pilot and the episode "Wrapped."**

**Thanks Shannon for your beta work!****  
**

Chapter 3

Detective Mike Celluci arrived at the crime scene. Unfortunately the press was already there. The uniforms were barely able to keep the vultures at bay. He stepped out of his squad car and prepared for the onslaught.

A microphone was shoved in his face. "Is the vampire killer back or are we dealing with another serial killer? Isn't this the seventh victim?"

"No comment." Mike ducked under the crime scene tape. A heavy set black man with a goatee turned and headed in his direction.

"Hi, Dave. What have we got?"

"A guy was walking back to his apartment. He took a shortcut down this alley. That's when he stumbled upon the girl's body. He also thinks he saw someone jump from the street to the roof."

Mike looked at Dave with an amused look. "I know it sounds crazy. Maybe the guy was so shaken up that he imagined it."

"Maybe." Mike walked a couple of steps away and retrieved his cell from his trench coat.

"Vicki, I just found another body with puncture wounds. Does Fitzroy know anything about this? Give me a call as soon as you get this."

* * *

After standing in line for at least a hour, Henry and Vicki were finally at the front of the line outside the nightclub.

The doorman looked at Henry. "I need to see some ID." Henry flashed his driver's license while Vicki shook her head. "If they only knew," she said as they entered. The dance floor was a large checkerboard with various colored booths surrounding it. To the right of the dance floor was a bar stocked with every alcoholic beverage imaginable. A spiral staircase lead upstairs to the VIP section.

Henry and Vicki headed to the bar. "What can I get you?" A petite girl with brown hair and green eyes inquired.

"How about some information?" Vicki answered with a question of her own.

"Are you guys cops? Because I swear that everything is above board here."

"Actually I am a private investigator and this is my associate. We're looking for this girl." Henry showed the bartender Maria's picture.

"Do you remember seeing her three nights ago?"

"I've seen a lot of people. It's hard to remember them all."

Henry's voice deepened. "You're sure you don't remember her?"

The bartender felt compelled to remember. "You know what, I do remember her. She came in with some friends. She ordered a Sex on the Beach."

"Did you see her talking to anybody?"

"That was a pretty busy night. You should probably ask one of the servers. They may know."

Henry's voice returned to its normal tone. "Thank you."

Henry and Vicki scanned the floor. There were six servers. Vicki headed to the left while Henry went right.

Vicki approached a server with short brown hair and dark brown eyes. Violet was etched into her name tag.

"Excuse me? Do you recognize this woman?"

Violet looked at the picture. "I do recognize her. She was talking to one of our regulars, Adrian."

"Where can I find Adrian?"

"He isn't here tonight. He normally comes in once a week."

Vicki reached into her jacket and gave the server her card. "Next time he shows give me a call."

"Okay."

Henry joined her. "None of the servers I spoke with recognized Maria."

"Well, Violet actually remembered her. She was talking to a guy named Adrian," Vicki said as they walked out of the club. "I gave her one of my cards. She's going to call if he shows."

Vicki and Henry returned to his black Jaguar and drove off.

* * *

Violet asked for a break as soon as Vicki Nelson and her associate left. She went into the ladies room and checked all the stalls before taking out her cell. "It's me. We have a problem."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of "Blood Ties" or "Supernatural". In this story Sam and Dean are not wanted by the FBI. This takes place before Dean made the deal to bring Sam back. In the "Blood Ties" world, this takes place between the pilot and the episode "Wrapped."**

**Thanks Shannon for your beta work. You are making me a better writer.**

_Characters thoughts are in italics._

Chapter 4

Violet whispered into her cell. "A private investigator named Vicki Nelson was looking for Maria. You're going to have lay low for a while."

_I really can't blame Adrian. It really wasn't his fault. It wasn't like he created a dossier for every girl he abducted. When an opportunity arose, he took it._

"Well, I have to go back to work. We'll talk more when I get home." Violet exited the women's bathroom.

Adrian was angry at himself for being so sloppy. This was the first time anyone had come looking for any of the girls. He slammed his fist against the wall leaving an indentation.

_Get a grip, Adrian. _He ran his fingers through his short brown hair._ We are still okay. Sometimes I hate being what we are. We have to constantly worry about getting caught. We always move around. For once I wish we could stay in one place._

* * *

"Vicki, Mike is in your office. He doesn't look like a happy camper." Coreen warned as soon as Henry and Vicki hit the doorway. Mike was sitting on the sofa lost in thought.

"Hi, Vick...Henry."

"Hi Mike," Vicki said while sitting behind her desk.

"Detective Celluci." Henry lowered into a chair in front of Vicki's desk and crossed his arms.

"Don't you check your voice mail anymore?" Mike said angrily.

"Mike, I was in a noisy nightclub. The last time I checked I don't have super hearing," Vicki fired back.

Mike ran his fingers through his blond hair. "I'm sorry, Vick. It just that Crowley's on my back about these murders and I am just frustrated."

Vicki reassured him. "It's okay, Mike."

"What did you come to see me about?"

"According to Mohadevan, all the victims were missing all of their cerebrospinal fluid. The fluid was extracted through two puncture wounds on the back of each victim's neck." Mike glanced from Vicki to Henry. "Do either of you know of something that could have done that?"

"I have never come across a creature that does that. Maybe it was a demon," Henry replied.

Coreen knocked on the door and handed Vicki a tablet. "Here are the names of the girls around Maria's age who have disappeared. Unfortunately they're all dead. All of them were found with puncture wounds on their necks."

Vicki looked at Coreen. " I need you to find out if any creature exists which drinks its victim's cerebrospinal fluid." Coreen returned to her desk and started researching.

Mike looked puzzled. "Who's Maria?"

"She is the daughter of my client. She disappeared three days ago."

"Does Maria go to the University of Toronto?" Mike asked.

"Yes, she does."

"It looks like our cases might be connected. That's the same university all of the other victims attended."

"How long was it before the other victims were discovered?" Henry asked.

"About a week," Mike said.

"Maria has been gone for three days. If she was taken by the same person, we don't have much time. We have to find her before it's too late," Vicki said.

**I promise more Sam and Dean in the next chapter. Trying to get all these characters together is proving more challenging than I thought. I am not too crazy about this chapter. I am sorry that nothing really exciting happened.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of "Blood Ties" or "Supernatural". In this story Sam and Dean are not wanted by the FBI. This takes place before Dean made the deal to bring Sam back. In the "Blood Ties" world, this takes place between the pilot and the episode "Wrapped."**

**Thanks Shannon for your beta work! It is really appreciated.**

_Characters thoughts are in italics._

Chapter 5

Dean had gone for breakfast while Sam did research on his laptop. _Puncture wounds on the neck were usually the trademark of vampires. We could be dealing with something else but at least that gives us a place to start. All the victims had two things in common, their attendance at the University of Toronto and their age range. _Sam heard the rumble of the Impala.

"So what did you find?" Dean kicked the door closed. He had two cups of coffee in one hand and two bags of food in the other. Sam took the cups of coffee while Dean set one bag on the nightstand and handed his brother the other one.

"Thanks, Dean."

"Everything so far points to vampires. None of the papers mentioned anything about the victims being drained of blood so we may be dealing with something else. I was thinking that we could interview the victims' friends to see what they know."

"That sounds good to me, Sammy."

Sam glanced at Dean. "We could also try checking out the areas where the victims were found. Maybe we'll find something the police missed."

Dean nodded in agreement.

Sam pursed his eyebrows. "I don't get it. Why would vampires kill people in a big city like Toronto? You would think they wouldn't want to draw that kind of attention and why only female coeds?"

"I don't know, Sammy. Maybe they don't care if the spotlight shines on them. Maybe they thought they were easy targets. I'm sure we'll figure it out."

"Maybe you're right, Dean."

"Of course I'm right. I'm older. I'm always right." Dean smirked.

* * *

After catching a couple of hours of sleep, Vicki returned to her office. _I don't have time to sleep. I have to find Maria_. Violet hadn't called so she would try other avenues to locate Maria. _I wish Henry was like a bloodhound. It would be so much easier to find people._

Coreen's research had not found any creatures that drained their victims of their cerebrospinal fluid. They were back to square one.

The phone rang. "Vicki Nelson Investigations," Coreen said answering the phone. She walked into Vicki's office. "It's Mrs. Golias."

Vicki picked up the phone. "Hi, Mrs. Golias."

Mrs. Golias sounded distraught. "Any news about my daughter?"

"Not yet. You'll be the first to know if I find anything," Vicki said in a sympathetic tone.

Mrs. Golias started sobbing. "You have to find my daughter. She is my only child. I don't know what I would do if I lost her."

"I promise you I am doing everything that I can to find your daughter," Vicki said determined.

"Thank you, Ms. Nelson." Vicki hung up.

_The one thing that I can do is find the missing link between the other victims and Maria. They must have more in common than just their ages and the University of Toronto._

She dialed her cell.

"Hi, Mike."

"Hi , Vicki."

"When you interviewed the victims' friends, did they mention going clubbing before the victims disappeared?" Vicki asked.

Mike sounded surprised. "Actually they did. How did you know that?"

"Maria went clubbing before she disappeared. She was last seen dancing with someone named Adrian. Unfortunately no one could give us a last name. Did they mention the clubs they visited?"

"They went to three clubs, Sanctuary, Descent and the Eternity Club," Mike said.

"That means that all of the victims along with Maria went to the Eternity Club before they disappeared. I bet all these girls ran into Adrian."

"That might be so but none of the victims' friends mentioned Adrian," Mike said.

"They were out clubbing. Maybe they were too drunk to remember him."

"Maybe but without proof Crowley won't authorize a stakeout," Mike said.

"That is one of the perks of being a private investigator. I don't need authorization. I'll talk to you later."

"Vick, what are you planning?" He inquired suspiciously, not really certain he wanted to know.

"Bye, Mike."

* * *

After investigating the areas where the victims were found, Sam and Dean returned to the Impala. Nothing was out of the ordinary at any of the crime scenes. Dean slid into the driver's seat while Sam took his usual place in the passenger's seat. His older brother drove to a suit rental shop before heading to the first victim's place.

Sam knocked on the door.

A young woman with sandy hair and red rimmed eyes answered. "I'm really not up to having company right now."

"Hi, ma'am. I'm Detective Winston and this is Detective Churchill." Sam and Dean flashed their badges. Sam softened his voice. "We're sorry to bother you at this sad time but we have a few questions about Jennifer Henry."

"I'm one of Jennifer's roommates, Randy. I thought I had answered all your questions already."

"This is just a follow-up interview to make sure that we didn't miss anything," Dean said. Randy stepped aside and led them into the living room.

"What can you tell us about the night that Jennifer disappeared?" Sam took out a small notepad and pen.

"We decided to go clubbing. We went to Sanctuary, Descent and the Eternity Club. We lost track of Jennifer in the Eternity Club. She was missing for a week before they found her body." Randy started to cry. "Just give me a minute." She left the living room to regain her composure. When she returned, she was armed with a box of Kleenex.

"I am sorry, but I have a couple more questions for you. Did you see Jennifer with anyone before she disappeared? Was she acting out of character?" Sam asked.

"No, not really. I was pretty drunk that night."

"Thanks for your time and again we are sorry for your loss." Sam and Dean exited the house and walked to the Impala.

"So what you do think, Dean?

"I'm thinking that the Eternity Club might be worth checking out."

**A/N: I am not too sure about this chapter. I have more Sam and Dean in this chapter but there still is not a lot of action. I hope I did the cop stuff justice. I am not familiar with Toronto police procedures so I winged it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of "Blood Ties" or "Supernatural". In this story Sam and Dean are not wanted by the FBI. This takes place before Dean made the deal to bring Sam back. In the "Blood Ties" world, this takes place between the pilot and the episode "Wrapped."**

**mundane-normal or outsider who is not part of the goth community**

Chapter 6

Maria could feel herself weakening each time she was feed upon. Her only option was escape but that seemed doubtful. Unless she suddenly became Harry Houdini there was no way she could escape her shackles while being blindfolded. _Who am I kidding? Even if I wasn't blindfolded, I don't know how to pick a lock_.

* * *

"Coreen, could you come in here for a second?" The young goth settled into one of Vicki's chairs. Curiosity was written all over her face.

"What's up, Vicki?"

"How would you feel about going undercover again?"

Coreen's blue eyes lit up. "I would be totally fine with it. This must have something to do with Maria's case?"

"Yeah, it does. I just got off the phone with Mike. All the victims along with Maria had one thing in common the Eternity Club."

"So you want me to pose as a clubgoing college student at the Eternity Club?"

"Yeah, but you will have to go mundane in order to pull this off?"

"If it's going to help Maria, I'm sure I can stand a couple of hours of discomfort. I'll need to go home and change."

Vicki looked at her watch. "We'll meet back here around 8:15 p.m. so I can place a wire on you."

"Okay, I'll see you then." Coreen skipped out of the office.

Vicki shook her head. _I have never seen anyone so excited about undercover work_. She picked up the phone and dialed. It was still a couple of hours before Henry would awaken so she left a voice mail.

"Hi, Henry. I am going to need you as backup tonight at the Eternity Club. I'll fill you in when you get here. I'll need you to be here by 8:30 p. m. I'll see you then."

* * *

Sam and Dean returned their suits and stopped at a small restaurant to grab dinner.

Sam's eyebrows raised in question. "So how is tonight going to play out?"

"What do you mean?" Dean plunged one of his crinkle cut fries into a pool of ketchup.

"Last time I checked neither of us are female college students. How are we going to figure out what is behind this when they are targeting female college students?

"I'm pretty sure if we get you a wig, a dress and put some makeup on you, you'd make the perfect bait. What do you think, Samantha? Dean flashed a smile.

Sam gave Dean a dirty look. "That's real cute, Dean." Sam took a bite from his turkey burger.

"Seriously, Sam. We'll just have to rely on our hunter's instincts and hope that luck is on our side for once."

* * *

Henry awoke for the night and slid on his red silk robe. He strolled out of his bedroom and picked up his cell. One new voice mail awaited. Vicki. _I will stop on the way for something to eat_. Henry deduced from Vicki's message that another undercover operation had been orchestrated. Henry smiled to himself. Ever since he had met Vicki, it had never been a dull moment. _I am sure tonight will be interesting as well._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of "Blood Ties" or "Supernatural". In this story Sam and Dean are not wanted by the FBI. This takes place before Dean made the deal to bring Sam back. In the "Blood Ties" world, this takes place between the pilot and the episode "Wrapped."**

**mundane-normal or outsider who is not a part of the goth community**

**Thanks for the beta work Shannon! **

_Characters thoughts in italics_

Chapter 7

Henry arrived at Vicki's office with five minutes to spare. He did a double take. Coreen's heavy black eyeliner, fishnet stockings and dark clothing had been replaced by a short black dress with a split on the right side. Her black hair fell in ringlets around her shoulders.

"You look stunning, Coreen."

Coreen smiled like a little schoolgirl. "Thanks, Henry." _Dressing like a mundane was definitely worth it just for that comment alone._

"Hi, Henry," Vicki said while making sure the wire was working and placed correctly.

Henry looked from Vicki to Coreen. "I see that my assumption was correct. We are doing another undercover operation."

"Yes, Coreen is going to serve as bait while I monitor her from outside. I'll need you to monitor her inside the club."

Henry nodded and bowed slightly. "Of course. Are you lades ready to go."

Coreen looked at Henry and Vicki. "As ready as I'm gonna be."

Henry guided them out of Vicki's office.

* * *

Henry parked the Jaguar in an inconspicuous place so that the PI could observe the clubbers while monitoring Coreen. Vicki saw a black Impala drive around the corner as Coreen took her place in line. Henry streaked past security and entered the nightclub.

Sam and Dean were glad they had arrived at the tclub when they did. The line had started to snake around the corner. Despite the length of the line, it moved fast and soon they were inside.

Dean looked around. "This seems like a pretty fancy club for college students."

"Yes, it does," Sam agreed.

The Winchesters sat down in a turquoise booth. A cute girl with long black hair and blue eyes was sitting in an off white booth adjacent to theirs. Her eyes met Sam's. She smiled and then looked away.

Dean nudged Sam. "Looks like someone likes what she sees."

"Come on, Dean. You're reading too much into an innocent gesture. You're the chick magnet, Dean. Not me."

Dean smiled and shook his head. "Whatever you say, Sammy. Whatever you say."

A server who looked like Sandra Bullock approached their booth. "What can I get for you?"

Dean smiled. "How about some information, Candy?" He asked reading at her name tag.

"What do you want to know?"

"Was anyone new hired several weeks ago?"

"Why do you want to know that? Are you cops?"

"Do we look like cops?"

Candy's eyes shifted from Dean to Sam. "No, not really."

"Violet."

"Is Violet working tonight?"

Candy raked her eyes Dean. "I'll answer that question if you agree to order something."

"Okay, give us two beers."

"Violet is working tonight. She's over there." Candy tilted her head to a server with short brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"I'll be right back with your drinks."

Dean flashed a wide grin. "Take your time."

Sam's blue green eyes looked at him. "Dean, it sounds like Violet may be involved in whatever is going on."

"We'll see," Dean said.

* * *

Henry blended into the crowd while keeping tabs on Coreen. He evaded anyone who might recognize him from a couple of nights ago.

Coreen was glad that Vicki trusted her enough to let her go undercover again. She had done okay at The Underground but thistime she would do better. It felt weird being in a regular club instead of a goth club like the Underground. She didn't particularly care for the music. Techno was definitely not her favorite genre of music.

Coreen's blue eyes stared into the distance.

"Excuse me. Are you waiting for someone?"

"What did you say? I was somewhere else."

" I asked if you were waiting for someone."

"No, I'm not."

"It's hard to believe that someone as beautiful as you would be here all alone." Coreen smiled. She had to admit this guy was attractive. He had wavy blond hair and blue eyes and dimples. She had always liked guys with dimples._ Focus, Coreen, focus._

"Would you like some company?"

"Sure," He sat down.

"My name is Adrian by the way. He held out his hand and she shook it.

"Coreen."

"Please to meet you, Coreen."

* * *

Vicki was wondering whether this Adrian was the one they were looking for. If so, why had Violet not called them? Maybe she was the type who didn't want to get involved. She was proud of how well Coreen was doing. This was only her second time going undercover but she had taken to it like a duck to water.

* * *

Coreen and Adrian had been talking for a while when Adrian looked at his watch.

"Do you have to be somewhere?" Coreen asked.

"No, I was supposed to meet a couple of my buddies here but it looks like they are no shows. I know of a better place than this. Care to join me?" Adrian held out his hand.

"Why not." Coreen took his hand and Adrian led her out the back entrance. Henry followed in the shadows.

"Where are we going, Adrian?"

"We're almost there, Coreen." They walked deeper into the alley. Coreen was getting a bad vibe.

"Maybe we should go back."

Adrian backhanded her. The force threw the young woman into the wall. "Why do you all play these games? You act like you're interested and then you reject me."

Coreen was still stunned when Adrian reached for her. She kneed him in the groin and tried to run away but Adrian grabbed her arm and shoved her into the wall. Someone grabbed Adrian from behind and he was launched backwards into the air. He shakily rose from the ground. A hand wrapped around his throat and hoisted him into the air.

Henry's dark eyes looked back at her. "Are you all right, Coreen?"

Her voice was shaking. "I'm fine, Henry."

His dark eyes returned to Coreen's assailant. His fangs descended. His voice deepened. "What did you do with Maria? Where did you take her?"

"Maria? I don't know who you're talking about. I didn't take anyone named Maria anywhere."

"You will never try to hurt another woman like this again. You will forget that this ever happened. You've had a long night. It's time for you to go home and go to sleep." Henry put Adrian down and he walked out of the alley as if Henry and Coreen didn't exist.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of "Blood Ties" or "Supernatural". In this story Sam and Dean are not wanted by the FBI. This takes place before Dean made the deal to bring Sam back. In the "Blood Ties" world, this takes place between the pilot and the episode "Wrapped."**

_Character's thoughts in italics._

**Thanks for inspiring me Horses05! Thanks Shannon for your beta work and encouragement!**

Chapter 8

Violet couldn't believe that she had forgotten her cell. _At least it's break time. I won't be missed while I go to my car_. She heard a single heartbeat despite seeing two people coming out of the alley. As they drew closer, she realized the heartbeat belonged to a petite woman with raven hair and blue eyes. Her companion had shoulder length brown hair and sky blue eyes. The woman's heart was beating rapidly. Violet could only guess what may have happened to cause the increase in her heart rate. She recognized the man who accompanied her. He had been in the club a couple of days ago. The lack of a heartbeat intrigued her. They briefly stared at each other before she continued on to her car.

"What was that about?" Coreen asked Henry with a quizzical look.

Henry acted coy. "What do you mean?"

Coreen wasn't buying it. She pressed the issue. "Henry!"

"Am I interrupting something?" Vicki asked.

Henry glanced from Coreen to Vicki. "The woman we encountered had no heartbeat."

Coreen and Vicki looked at each other. Vicki spoke first. "Since you didn't try to kill each other, she must not be a vampire."

"That is correct, Vicki. She may have something to do with Maria's disappearance. I am uncertain where she came from but I believe it was the Eternity Club."

"It did look like she was wearing a server's uniform," Coreen said looking at Vicki and Henry.

Vicki's eyebrows elevated. "What did she look like?"

"She had a short brown hair and dark brown eyes," Henry said.

"Violet," Vicki said.

"The same Violet who told you about Adrian?" Henry said.

"I'll go back to Henry's car and watch for her."

"Coreen and I will return to the club and see what we can find out about Violet. That's if you feel up to it, Coreen?" Henry said with concern.

"I've been attacked by Norman twice. I think I can deal with a normal psycho and still function."

Coreen and Henry headed back to the club.

* * *

Candy approached Sam and Dean's booth. "Are you ready for another beer boys?"

Sam took another sip from his Budweiser. "I am still nursing the first one."

Dean had already finished his beer. His older brother had always had a higher tolerance for alcohol.

"I'll take another one," he said with a smile.

Candy placed his empty beer bottle on her tray and winked. "I'll be right back with that beer."

Sam would be glad when this night was over. He never had been into the club scene. When he attended Stanford, he had never gone clubbing. The most he went out was when he had been with Jess. She was determined for him not to spend his whole college experience burning the midnight oil. Some times it still saddened him when he remembered her but he was glad for their time together even though it was brief. Candy returned with Dean's drink jarring Sam from his nostalgia.

"Violet seems to be a popular person tonight." Candy set Dean's beer on the table. Sam and Dean exchanged puzzled looks.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"There's a guy and a girl asking questions about her too. They're sitting over there."

"Thanks, Candy."

"Let me know if you need anything else."

"I definitely will." Dean undressed Candy with his green eyes as she walked away.

"I'm really liking Canada so far." Sam just shook his head.

The Winchesters glanced at the couple. Sam recognized the girl from earlier.

"So what do you think, Dean?"

"I'm thinking hunters."

"Really? Sam sounded surprised. "What are you basing that on? It's not like there's a hunters' handbook saying this is how a hunter should dress or act."

"Sam, I know it's a long shot but I have a gut feeling."

"And your gut feeling is never wrong," Sam said with a hint a sarcasm.

"Well, we could sit here all night, but I have a quicker way to find out."

"What is it?"

Dean made his way over to the couple.

"So much for being subtle." Sam followed.

Dean plopped down in Henry and Coreen's booth. Coreen was curious about this sandy haired stranger. Henry did not know what to think of him. Only time would tell whether this man was a threat.

"How are you guys doing tonight?"

Both Coreen and Henry traded confused glances.

"Excuse me? You do not look like a maitre' d. Are you inebriated? I think you have the wrong table." Henry said.

Dean laughed. "Actually I have the right table. You have been asking about Violet."

Henry's eyes narrowed. "Who told you that?"

A tall man with dark brown hair and blue green eyes with his hands in his pockets came over to their booth. Coreen recognized him as the guy she had smiled at earlier. The young man seemed embarrassed by what his friend was doing.

"That's not important. What is your interest in Violet?" Dean looked from Henry to Coreen.

"That's none of your business," Henry said angrily. This stranger was really starting to work his last nerve. _I'll have to get rid of him so that Coreen and I can continue the business at hand._

"Enough!" Coreen interjected.

Dean and Henry were left speechless.

"Who are you guys?" Coreen looking at both strangers.

Dean remained silent. Sam broke the silence. "I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean."

"Nice to meet you, Sam and Dean. I'm Coreen Fennel and this is Henry Fitzroy."

Sam sat beside Dean.

Henry's eyes darkened and his voice deepened. "What is your interest in Violet?"

"We think she might be connected to the college girl murders," Dean said.

"How did you come to that conclusion?" Henry asked Sam.

"She was hired around the time the murders started." Sam answered.

"Why are you investigating these murders?" Henry asked Dean.

"We're hunters. That's what we do."

"What do you hunt?" Henry asked Sam.

"Vampires, werewolves, spirits and demons. We don't hunt all vampires just the ones that kill humans."

Henry was satisfied with their answers so he drew the interview to a close.

"You will not remember what I asked you. You will help us find Maria."

Henry's eyes changed from black to sky blue. His voice returned to normal.

"Who is Maria?" Sam and Dean said in unison.

Coreen filled Sam and Dean in while Henry kept his eyes peeled for Violet.

* * *

Vicki could not keep from shaking her head. She could not believe that Henry had vamped two hunters. At least Sam and Dean were the good guys. They definitely could use the help. Hopefully Violet would be the key to finding Maria alive. They only had three days left. The clock was ticking.

**Author's Note: I hope this chapter sounds okay. I hope the meeting between Henry and Coreen and Sam and Dean turned out okay. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of "Blood Ties" or "Supernatural". In this story Sam and Dean are not wanted by the FBI. This takes place before Dean made the deal to bring Sam back. In the "Blood Ties" world, this takes place between the pilot and the episode "Wrapped."**

_Character's thoughts in italics._

**Thanks Shannon for your beta work!**

Chapter 9

It had taken Violet longer than expected to find her cell. She only had a couple of minutes before her break was over. Her encounter with the man in the alley still haunted her. A part of her want to know more about him but the more cautious part wondered whether he was a threat. Violet hurried to the employee entrance.

"How was your break, Violet?" Candy asked.

"Fast as usual," Violet replied.

"Some people have been asking about you." Candy grabbed some drinks and placed them on her tray.

"What people?" Violet tried not to sound too concerned.

"Two cute guys and a couple."

"Are these people still here?"

"Yeah, there over there."

Violet didn't recognize the guys but she did recognize the couple. Something wasn't right. She flagged down her manager.

"I'm not feeling too well. You mind if I go home early?"

_I really can't afford to lose one of my servers but I don't want her getting sick in front of the customers either._

"Sure, Violet. I hope you feel better."

She headed to the back.

Henry saw Violet going in back. "I think we have been made."

Henry lead the way as they exited the club via the front entrance. Dean, Sam and Henry continued to pursue Violet while Coreen returned to Henry's car.

Violet had just emerged from the employee entrance when she heard two heartbeats. She acted oblivious as she rounded the corner. Sam, Dean and Henry followed.

Dean shined his flashlight down the alley. "Where the hell did she go?"

Henry could hear sounds below the street. He lifted the manhole cover and tossed it aside. "She went into the sewers."

Sam raised his eyebrows. "How did you know that?

"I heard her." Henry leaped into the sewer. Sam and Dean looked at each other in disbelief and climbed down the ladder.

"I don't like this. We don't have a plan and we still don't know what we're dealing with." Sam brandished his gun.

" I agree with Sam but time is not on our side," Henry chimed in.

"Sam, I know you don't like going into a situation without a plan but this time that's not an option."

Sam shook his head. _I don't like it but Henry and Dean are right._

Henry no longer heard Violet. He only heard rats scurrying through the tunnels.

"Well, is it door number one or door number two," Dean said to Henry and Sam.

"I think we should split up. We will cover more ground. I will go right while you two go left," Henry said to Sam and Dean.

"Is that wise going off by yourself? You don't even have a weapon but I guess you don't need one when you are a weapon." Sam said to Henry.

Henry's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean by that, Sam?"

"You know what I mean. You lifted a manhole cover like it was nothing and heard Violet through the street. There is only one thing I know of that has strength and heightened senses like that. A vampire."

"You are very perceptive, Sam."

"How do we know that you're not responsible for the girls' murders? You could have lured us down here to get rid of us," Dean said.

"Why would I be helping you if I was the murderer?" Besides if I wanted you dead, you would be dead. If you two are done interrogating me, maybe we can get back to the business at hand finding Violet," Henry said defensively.

"Okay," Dean said while Sam nodded.

They went in opposite directions.

As the brothers neared the end of the tunnel, it split into two smaller tunnels. Sam went left and Dean went right.

"Sam, we'll meet back here in ten minutes"

"Sure, Dean. And I'll make sure I look both ways before crossing the street."

Dean threw his younger brother a dirty look while Sam smiled. They continued down opposite tunnels.

* * *

Violet had been observing her tall pursuer since he had reached the midway point of the tunnel. She waited until he was further away from the others. She pounced onto his back and he tumbled to the ground. His gun slid from his grasp. The young man struggled with her as he reached for his gun. Violet slammed his head off the ground. His body went limp. She lifted him off the ground, threw him over her shoulder and climbed out of the tunnel.

* * *

Henry had just finished checking his side of the sewer when he heard a commotion in the distance. The vampire sped to the other side and ran into Dean.

"Dean, I heard something. Where's Sam?"

Dean yelled as he ran down the other tunnel. "Sam, Sammy." Henry beat him to the end of the tunnel. All they found was Sam's gun and droplets of blood.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of "Blood Ties" or "Supernatural". In this story Sam and Dean are not wanted by the FBI. This takes place before Dean made the deal to bring Sam back. In the "Blood Ties" world, this takes place between the pilot and the episode "Wrapped."**

_Character's thoughts in italics._

**Thanks Shannon for your beta work!**

**A/N: Any places I mention are made up since I am unfamiliar with Toronto. This is my first time including Ellen and Ash in one of my fanfiction. I hope I did them justice.**

**CSF-cerebrospinal fluid**

Chapter 10

_Damn it! I knew we shouldn't have split up. It's my job to protect Sam. I failed him._ They climbed out of the sewer.

"Sam's scent stops here." Henry knelt down next to an oil stain. "This must have been where Violet parked her car."

"Is there anyway you can track them?" Dean said.

Henry stood with his hands clasped behind his back. "I may have a keen sense of smell but I am not a bloodhound."

Dean shot him a dirty look. "Well, there's no sense standing around here. Let's go find Sam."

* * *

When Sam awoke, a rock band was playing a never ending set in his head. _The last thing I remember is being attacked in the sewers._ He took in his surroundings. The room was lit by candles. Another person was chained to the opposite wall.

"Maria," he whispered.

At first she did not stir. Sam called out to her again. She slowly became aware.

"Who are you?" Maria answered. Her voice was barely audible.

"My name is Sam. I'm one of the people who has been looking for you."

"I had just about given up hope." Maria said, trying not to sound desperate.

They heard two sets of footsteps and jangling keys. The door creaked open. Sam recognized Violet but he had never lain eyes on the man who accompanied her. The man glanced at Sam before approaching Maria. Her body quivered as his hand moved her hair out of the way. He sank his fangs into the back of her neck.

"Why don't you leave her alone," Sam yelled. The male vampire continued to feed.

Violet turned his head in her direction. Sam glared into her eyes.

Her eyes turned silver. Her fangs descended.

"Let me guess you're going to use your power of persuasion on me," Sam said defiantly.

"Actually my kind is unable to use that power."

Sam's brows furrowed in confusion.

"There are different breeds of vampires. Most of my race drinks blood. We on the other hand require CSF. We have some powers like others of our race but we have some powers that are unique to our breed."

Violet placed her hand on his forehead and looked into his eyes. He could feel her burrowing through his thoughts. Sam tried to block the invasion but nothing he tried worked.

The vampire let go. She stumbled backwards. The brown haired man came over to support her.

"Are you all right, sis?" Adrian asked, wearing a concerned look.

"I will be." She slowly approached Sam. He struggled against his shackles. Violet circled him before sinking her fangs into the back of his neck.

* * *

Henry's cell rang as he and Dean neared the beginning of the alleyway. The caller ID read Vicki Nelson.

"Hi, Vicki. Why are you calling? We are almost there," Henry asked.

"Coreen and I are no longer at the Eternity Club."

"Where are you?" Henry asked while having a sneaking suspicion what her response would be.

"We followed Violet," Vicki said.

"You should have waited for us," Henry said with a hint of anger in his voice. He hated when Vicki went off somewhere half cocked. He wished his power of persuasion did work on her. Then maybe she would not always put herself in harm's way.

"Where did Violet lead you?" Henry asked.

"We are ..." Vicki said.

"Vicki," Henry said sounding alarmed. He heard a scuffle in the background. The phone went dead.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked.

"Vicki is in trouble," Henry said. They quickened their pace.

When they finally reached the Impala, Dean unlocked the passenger's side. _It was weird seeing someone else sitting in Sam's usual spot. Sam will be back riding shotgun in no time. I'll make sure of that._ Dean took out his cell and dialed while sliding into the driver's seat.

"Hi, Ellen."

"Hi, Dean. How are you doing? How's Sam?" Dean paused.

"What's wrong, Dean? Is it Sam?" Ellen said concerned.

"Sam has been taken," Dean said trying to mask his anger.

"I'm sorry to hear that. What can I do to help?"

"I was wondering if Ash was around."

Ellen scanned the roadhouse. Ash was not at any of the tables or over by the pool tables.

"Hold on, Dean. I'll go check in back."

Ellen bammed on Doctor Badass' door. "Ash are you in there?" She yelled. Feet scraped across the floor before the door partially opened. "What's up, Ellen?"

"Dean's on the phone for you."

Ellen went behind the counter. Ash exited his room and walked to the phone.

"So what's up with my main man, Dean?"

"I need you to trace Sam's cell."

"Did Sam take off again?"

"No, it's a long story. So can you do it?"

"Sure, it will take a couple of minutes."

All Dean could think about was what Sam was going through. He tried to push those thoughts right out of his mind._ I have to_ _focus_. Dean was so entrenched in his thoughts that he had not heard what Ash said.

"What did you say?" Dean said with arched eyebrows.

"I was able to trace Sam's cell to a warehouse 25 miles outside of Toronto. I'm sending the directions to your cell now. Thanks, Ash." Dean ended the call and checked his text messages.

"So you know where they are?" Henry asked while looking at Dean's cell.

"You know you are totally freaking me out with your Superman like hearing."

Henry looked smug while Dean handed him his cell. Dean turned the ignition and the Impala roared to life. They sped off.

**A/N: I don't know how I did with Ellen and Ash. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of "Blood Ties" or "Supernatural". In this story Sam and Dean are not wanted by the FBI. This takes place before Dean made the deal to bring Sam back. In the "Blood Ties" world, this takes place between the pilot and the episode "Wrapped."**

_Character's thoughts in italics._

**Thanks Shannon for your beta work!**

**A/N: retinitis pigmentosa- a degeneration of the rods and cones of the retina in both eyes. The first symptom is poor vision in dim light. The person may eventually go blind.**

Chapter 11

When Vicki returned to consciousness, her head felt like it was caught between two cymbals. The room was so dimly lit she was having trouble seeing due to her retinitis pigmentosa. She heard someone calling her name. Coreen. She turned her head in the direction of her assistant's voice.

"How long have I been out?" Vicki asked.

"I don't know. I only came to a few minutes ago."

Coreen observed the layout of the room. She saw a woman with strawberry blond hair and a tall man with dark brown hair. Their bodies hung limply from their shackles. The woman had to be Maria. The guy looked like Sam but it couldn't be. He was with Dean and Henry. She heard footsteps and keys. The door opened. Violet and a young man stepped into the room.

"Miss Nelson, it's so nice to see you again," Violet said sarcastically.

"I wish I could say the feeling was mutual," Vicki countered.

Violet ignored Vicki's comment and turned her attention to her other guest. "You must be Coreen."

Coreen and Vicki looked at each other in disbelief.

"I can see that you are both wondering how I knew your name. You can thank Sam for that. I extracted the information from his mind."

Vicki raised her eyebrows. "What are you?"

"You already know the answer to that question."

"I would say vampires but the whole cerebrospinal fluid throws that theory out the window," Vicki said defiantly.

"You are right, Miss Nelson," Adrian replied.

"Sis, we really don't have time for a question and answer session. We have to get out of here before others come."

"You're right brother but we'll need a snack for our road trip." Violet looked around the room before her eyes settled on Sam. She unlocked his shackles, threw him over her shoulder and left.

The male vampire exited the room and returned with a gas can. He sloshed gasoline all over the floor and slowly backed out of the room leaving a trail of gasoline. As soon as he was clear from the warehouse, he struck a match. His sister stowed Sam inside the trunk of her Subaru Legacy and they took off.

* * *

Dean and Henry were five miles away when they smelled smoke. The elder Winchester pushed the accelerator to the floor. _I'm sorry baby but we have to get to Sam and the others._

When they arrived, the warehouse was engulfed in flames. Henry heard three heartbeats. He and Dean raced inside. Most of the first floor was in flames. The ceiling was crumbling. Henry led the way. They came to a locked door. The vampire ripped the door off its hinges and tossed it aside. They went downstairs to the ground floor. Two doors were on the right. Henry sensed three heartbeats behind the second door. The vampire kicked in the door. He and the hunter freed everyone. Henry gathered Maria into his arms.

"Are you ladies okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, we're fine," Coreen and Vicki said in unison.

"Where's Sam?" Dean asked already expecting their answer.

"They took him," Vicki answered.

"Son of a bitch," Dean exclaimed.

Exiting the room, they found that the stairwell was blocked with debris. Henry handed Maria to Dean so he removed the other door. He headed toward a metallic wall which had a small opening at its base. Henry gripped the wall and expanded the opening until it was large enough for everyone to fit through. Vicki and Coreen ran through the opening first followed by Dean carrying Maria. Henry sped from the warehouse as the first floor collapsed onto the ground floor. _That was_ _close._

Fire trucks, ambulances and the police greeted the quintet. The paramedics examined everyone except Henry who had disappeared. Maria was rushed to the nearest hospital. It was still too early to tell whether she would survive. Vicki was hoping that she did. 

Dean, Vicki and Coreen suffered some smoke inhalation so they were given oxygen.

As Dean sat in the ambulance breathing into the oxygen mask, he thought that this was more time being wasted. Violet and Adrian had taken off to an unknown destination. Any possible clues to their whereabouts were literally going up in flames. He snatched off the oxygen mask and headed to the Impala. Henry impeded his path. Vicki intervened.

"Before you start displaying who has the most testosterone, I have something to tell both of you."

Dean and Henry faced Vicki. "I placed a tracking device on their car."

That was the best news that the elder Winchester had heard all night.

Vicki continued. "We are dealing with vampires."

"Well, that's good. I know how to deal with vampires, decapitation and dead man's blood. Coreen told me that you used to be a detective. Do you still have contacts in the morgue?" Dean asked.

"Yes," Vicki replied. Her face wore a perplexed look.

Dean explained. "Dead man's blood is like poison to vampires. We can use that to weaken them. It makes them easier to kill. I'm surprised Henry didn't tell you that."

"I never knew," Henry said.

Coreen came over. "So how are we going to find Sam?"

"I think that you have had more than enough excitement tonight. I would feel much better if you headed home," Vicki said using her most convincing tone.

"And so would I," Henry concurred and handed her his car keys.

"I agree and I think you should take Vicki with you," Dean chimed in.

Vicki threw Dean a murderous look. "I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, that's obvious since you ended up in chains in the basement," Dean said sarcastically.

"This case is unfinished,"Vicki reminded.

"From where I'm standing it is finished. Maria is safe."

"But the bad guys are still out there," Vicki said.

_Man, Vicki is just as stubborn as I am_. "Alright, you can come, just don't get anyone killed!"

Dean headed towards the Impala while Vicki, Henry and Coreen followed.

"Dean, I hope you find Sam." Coreen rested a reassuring hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Thanks. We will," Dean said with determination.

"I will keep my cell on. Call me once you have news." Coreen ran to Henry's car and drove off.

Henry, Vicki and Dean piled into the Impala and headed to the morgue.

**A/N: Dead man's blood as a weakness for vampires is from Supernatural. I hope this chapter turned out okay. I was having trouble deciding when to end it. I hope it is not too long.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of "Blood Ties" or "Supernatural". In this story Sam and Dean are not wanted by the FBI. This takes place before Dean made the deal to bring Sam back. In the "Blood Ties" world, this takes place between the pilot and the episode "Wrapped."**

_Character's thoughts in italics._

**Thanks Shannon for your beta work!**

Chapter 12

Vicki called ahead to alert Dr. Mohadevan of their needs. By the time they reached the morgue, she had collected some dead man's blood. The coroner didn't even ask for an explanation. Vicki wondered how much she knew about the supernatural. That mystery would never be solved.

They tracked Violet and Adrian to the town of Temagami, which was four and half hours away. Being so close to dawn, Henry had taken up residence in the Impala's trunk. Dean was blaring AC/DC. He didn't said much. Vicki knew he wasn't thrilled to have her along but she didn't care.

* * *

When Sam revived, it was cold and dark. His hands and legs were bound. A gag was in his mouth. He felt on the groun. His fingers brushed against something sharp. Using this sharp object, he sawed through the ropes on his hands. Hours seemed to pass before the ropes fell to the ground. Sam removed the gag and worked on the ropes on his legs. They gave way and he rose from the ground. Pulling out a small flashlight, he started his journey through the darkness.

* * *

Vicki had enough of the rock music so she stopped the tape.

Dean's green eyes glared at her. "You know that the driver controls the music."

"Is that the rule?"

"In my car it is." Dean started the tape again.

Vicki was sick of the tension. She decided to use a different strategy. Vicki stopped the tape. "So how did you and Sam get involved in hunting?"

_Why did she have to ask that? _No matter how much time had passed Dean still found it difficult discussing his mother's death. He contemplated how he would respond to Vicki's question.

Dean gripped the steering wheel tighter. "When Sam was six months and I was four, my Dad found our Mom on the ceiling of Sammy's nursery bleeding from her abdomen. Then she burst into flames. My Dad told me to take Sammy to safety. He went back into the house trying to save Mom but it was too late. After that night my Dad vowed to find whatever killed her. That led to hunting and he taught us how to hunt along the way.

"And I thought I had a messed up childhood," Vicki said sarcastically.

"My childhood wasn't messed up. I had a great childhood," Dean said angrily. "That's enough Dr. Phil," Dean pressed play.

They passed a sign reading Temagami 20 miles. Dean thought they couldn't get there soon enough.

* * *

Sam had been wandering around the cave for hours. _Have I made any real progress or have I been walking in circles? _He heard running water. Sam followed the sound to an underground spring. Light was streaming through the water. He waded into the spring, took a deep breath and submerged. The young man swam underwater for awhile before emerging outside. Sam tried swimming ashore but was swept downstream. He caught hold of a protruding branch, pulled himself ashore and passed out.

* * *

Vicki didn't want to leave things the way they were. Apologizing had never been her strong suite but she would try her best. "Dean, I'm sorry that I made that comment about your childhood."

Dean's eyes left the road for a minute as he looked at Vicki. "Apology accepted."

_Turnabout was fairplay_. "So how did you get involved with the supernatural?"

"Coreen's case led me to the supernatural world. She claimed that her boyfriend had been murdered by a vampire. I figured out where the next murder would take place so I tried to prevent it. When I arrived, a man was leaning over a young woman's body. It was Henry. I thought he was the murderer so I tried to subdue him and he knocked me out. Henry took me back to his place, told me he was a vampire and we teamed up to bring down the demon along with the person who had summoned the demon."

"That sounds like one wild case," Dean said.

"It was," Vicki replied.

"So how old is Henry?" Dean inquired.

"Almost 500 years old." Vicki took off her glasses and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"I couldn't imagine living that long but it would be pretty cool." Dean smiled to himself while imaging all the women he could possibly hook up with over a span of 500 years. He was grateful for the small talk. Maybe he had been wrong about Vicki. She had dealt with a demon for Coreen's case and lived to tell the tale. Maybe she wouldn't be a hindrance in finding the vampires and Sam after all.

* * *

When Sam regained consciousness, he did not know how much time had passed. It was still daylight. The younger Winchester was cold and hungry. He slowly rose from the ground and entered the forest. As Sam walked, he came across some berries. Once he had his fill of berries, he continued looking for any signs that he was headed in the right direction.

* * *

Vicki and Dean found Violet's Subaru near a forest a few miles from Temagami. Since they didn't have the proper gear to traipse through the forest, they drove into town, checked into the nearest motel and caught a couple of hours of sleep.

**A/N: I don't know if there is a sign like that going to Temagami. I made it up. I will probably try to finish this story up in a chapter or two.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of "Blood Ties" or "Supernatural". In this story Sam and Dean are not wanted by the FBI. This takes place before Dean made the deal to bring Sam back. In the "Blood Ties" world, this takes place between the pilot and the episode "Wrapped."**

_Character's thoughts in italics._

**Thanks Shannon for your beta work!**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who is continuing to review and read my story. I am not too happy with the way this chapter turned out. **

Chapter 13

By the time Vicki and Dean awoke, it was almost sunset. They went to the local store to load up on camping supplies. Dean hated camping but he would do anything to get Sammy back. _I know my brother is still alive. I can feel it in my gut. _They paid for the supplies and placed them in the back seat. Dean slid into the driver's seat while Vicki took Sam's usual spot. The older hunter turned the ignition and they headed for Violet's abandoned car.

Henry gasped as he awoke for the night. The Impala was moving. He was stiff from spending all day in its trunk. Hopefully it would not take long for them to reach their destination. He could not wait to stretch his limbs.

Dean steered the Impala behind Violet's car and opened the trunk. The vampire stretched his legs while Vicki and Dean retrieved two crossbows, some arrows and two machetes. The arrows and machetes were dipped in dead man's blood.

Henry was hungry. _I need to feed before tonight's festivities get underway._ Normally he preferred human blood but animal blood would be on the menu this evening. He excused himself as he went to pursue a deer. His vampire speed allowed him to ensnare a deer easily. Henry's eyes darkened as his fangs sank into the deer's neck. He drank enough of the deer's blood to satisfy his hunger and then he released it. Henry returned to Dean and Vicki's location and they headed into the woods.

* * *

Violet and Adrian were ready for their nightly dose of cerebrospinal fluid. Sam's scent was absent from the cave. He had escaped while they slept. Dinner would be delayed until their meal was found.

Sam was beginning to wonder if he was ever going to find his way out of the dense forest. He had not found any footprints to follow. It was almost as if no humans had stepped foot in this area. Night had fallen and he knew it would only be a matter of time before Violet and Adrian were on his trail. _I just have to keep moving_.

* * *

Henry caught Sam's scent as they ventured deeper into the forest.

"How much further?" Dean asked.

"I cannot give you an actual measurement. All I can say is that his scent is stronger this way." Henry veered off to the right.

* * *

Sam had not gotten far from the cave. His scent was still strong. Violet and Adrian headed in the direction of Sam's scent.

Sam heard leaves rustling and twigs breaking. He hid behind a fallen log. Someone was coming and fast._ I could really use a machete._ If it was Violet and Adrian, they definitely would not stand there and let him decapitate them. A rabbit ran past and he breathed a sigh of relief. Sam turned to leave and came face to face with Adrian. He turned the other way and Violet was there.

Violet and Adrian could hear two heartbeats coming towards them. They had just fed off Sam but they could always make room for seconds. They threw Sam's body to the ground and waited.

* * *

Henry looked at Vicki and Dean.

"What's wrong, Henry?" Vicki asked.

"I hear a weak heartbeat further down the path."

Dean was hoping that the owner of the heartbeat was Sam. _What condition will Sammy be in when we find him?_

His hunter's instincts went on high alert. Something wasn't right. Both Vicki and Henry seemed to sense the same thing. "Maybe we should split up?" Dean whispered knowing Henry would hear him. Henry nodded and informed Vicki of their intentions. Dean went left and Henry and Vicki went right.

Henry and Vicki reached Sam first. He was lying on the ground with his eyes closed as if he was asleep. Dean slowly entered the clearing. He saw his baby brother unconscious on the ground.

Henry felt a rush of wind as Adrian lunged. He dodged the initial attack but Adrian clipped Vicki and she fell to the ground. He wanted to see whether she was hurt but Adrian pounced on him. Henry threw him against a tree. While Henry was fighting Adrian, Violet cornered Dean. He fired his crossbow but she caught the arrow in mid flight. Before he could reload Violet was on top of him. Dean punched her but it had no effect. She kept inching closer to his neck. He pretended to surrender. Violet turned his head exposing the back of his neck. The hunter jammed her in the leg with a syringe filled with dead man's blood. She passed out. Dean fished out a machete from his backpack and decapitated her.

Adrian took his fight with Henry further down the path near the cliffs. They match each other's punches. As soon as one went down, the other was back on their feet. Vicki followed them hoping to get a clear shot. She saw an opening and took it. Adrian moved Henry into the path of the arrow. It struck Henry's back. He collapsed to the ground. Adrian was instantly in front of her. He hoisted her into the air. Her legs swung wildly. Vicki fired a gun through her jacket. Adrian dropped her to the ground. She kept firing until her clip was empty. Adrian was crawling towards the cliff when Vicki headed him off. He closed his eyes knowing what was coming. She swung the machete and his head rolled to the ground.

She ran to Henry's side and turned him on his side. Blood was seeping from where the arrow had stuck. His eyes were closed. Vicki grasped the arrow and pulled. Henry groaned as the arrow was removed. Dean had not mentioned how long it would take for dead man's blood to work its way through a vampire's system. Henry needed blood to heal but she would be unable to give him that blood until he was conscious. She contemplated her next move.

Dean heard gunfire in the distance. Hopefully Henry and Vicki were all right. He knew he should probably check but he was reluctant to leave Sam. His brother had a fever and was shaking uncontrollably. Dean needed to get Sam medical attention. There was no way he would be able to carry Sam all the way to the Impala. "Don't worry Sammy I'm going to get you help." He took off his leather jacket and draped it over his brother. Dean started making a travois while always keeping Sam in his line of sight.

* * *

Vicki had two options. She could leave Henry and go get Dean or she could try to help Henry on her own. The later option won out. Rummaging through her backpack, she found her first aid kit. She bandaged Henry's wound. Now came the hard part moving him. She placed her space blanket near Henry and secured him using her belt. She grabbed one end of the space blanket and started for the trees.

* * *

Dean finished the travois and strapped Sam in. Before they could start toward the Impala he would check on Henry and Vicki. They had been gone awhile and the hunter wanted to make sure they were okay.

* * *

Vicki was almost to the trees when Henry stirred. She placed the blanket down. "How are you feeling?" She asked trying to hide her concern. "I have definitely seen better days." Henry winced. Vicki was relieved that Henry regained consciousness. She took out her pocket knife, slashed her hand and held her hand to his mouth. When he finished feeding, he undid the space blanket and slowly rose from the forest floor. Henry stumbled a little but was able to keep his footing by leaning on Vicki.

_I have not felt this bad since my altercation with the demon Norman summoned_. He would be glad when the dawn claimed him. It would give his body a chance to recover.

Dean met Henry and Vicki along the path. Henry was leaning heavily on Vicki. "What happened to Adrian?" Dean asked. "He lost his head," Vicki replied. Dean couldn't help but think of Highlander.

"How's Sam?" Vicki asked.

"He has a fever and the chills and he hasn't regained consciousness. I have to get him to the hospital."

"Don't worry about waiting for us. I'll hotwire Violet's car so we can get back into town."

Dean turned the travois around and quickly headed back the way he came.

Henry knew that in his present condition he wouldn't make it to the car before dawn. He lead Vicki back to the cave where Violet and Adrian had kept Sam by following his scent. He laid on the ground. It felt good to rest. Vicki sat beside him. She checked his wound. He was actually starting to heal. By tomorrow night he would be good as new. He closed his eyes and waited for dawn to arrive.

**A/N: I had a hard time ending this chapter. I researched what someone would bring on a hiking/camping trip since I have never been hiking or camping. There really was no information on what would happen to someone who had lost some of their cerebrospinal fluid so I just went with what happens to a person who is experiencing cerebrospinal fluid loss for those symptoms.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of "Blood Ties" or "Supernatural". In this story Sam and Dean are not wanted by the FBI. This takes place before Dean made the deal to bring Sam back. In the "Blood Ties" world, this takes place between the pilot and the episode "Wrapped."**

_Character's thoughts in italics._

**Thanks Shannon for your beta work!**

**A/N: This is my first hospital scene. I hope it turned out okay.**

Chapter 14

Dean's legs felt heavy from bearing the weight of the stretcher. "We're almost there, Sammy."

Dean heard Sam gasp. He put down the stretcher gingerly and checked Sam's pulse. "Damn it, Sam don't do this to me." He performed CPR. He checked Sam's pulse and respiration. Nothing. Tears welled up in his eyes. "You have to fight, Sammy. Don't let those sons of bitches win. You hear me." Sam's pulse returned and he started breathing again. Dean picked up the stretcher and resumed walking. Just a few more steps he thought trying to motivate his body to continue despite exhaustion.

When they finally reached the Impala, Dean unstrapped Sam and slowly lowered him into the back seat. He ran to the driver's side, turned the ignition and followed the road signs to the hospital.

The elder Winchester ran into the emergency room. "My brother needs help!" Some of the medical staff followed him to the car with a gurney. "What happened, sir?" One of the nurses asked. "We were hiking and we became separated and by the time I found him he was like this." Sam was whisked through the sliding doors.

Dean filled out all the necessary paperwork while he awaited word on Sam's condition. He would let Sam know what name they were using this time around. An eternity passed before a nurse called his name and showed him where the elevators were. Sam had been moved to a room on the fourth floor.

Entering Sam's room, he could see beads of sweat resting on his brother's forehead. His dark brown hair was drenched and he was still shaking.

"Dean Adams?"

Dean turned to see a petite black woman with brown eyes and glasses wearing a lab coat and stethoscope. He shook her hand. "I'm Doctor Sherman. I took care of your brother, Samuel."

"Actually it's Sam."

"Okay, Sam it is."

"We noticed that Sam had several puncture wounds on the back of his neck. Do you know what may have caused them?"

"I have no idea. That must have happened while we were separated," Dean said convincingly.

"I'm guessing that whatever animal attacked him must have led to his infection. Sam was also dehydrated so we put him on IV fluids and started him on antibiotics to combat the infection. I'll check on Sam later."

"Thanks, Doc." Doctor Sherman left.

Dean dragged a chair over to Sam's bedside. He tried to stay awake but the night's events finally caught up to him and he fell asleep.

* * *

Dean's eyes flew open when the nurse came to check on Sam. "Any change?"

"His fever has come down a little. So that's a good sign."

Dean noticed that Sam wasn't sweating as much. He rose from the chair and stretched. Dean really didn't want to leave Sam but his stomach was screaming 'feed me.' "Nurse."

The nurse smiled. "How about calling me, Penny."

"Hi, Penny. I'm Dean." They shook hands.

"Where is the cafeteria?"

"It's on the first floor. Just follow the signs. You can't miss it."

"Thanks, Penny."

"I'll be right back, Sam." Dean headed to the elevators.

Dean would never get used to hospitals. He, Sam and his father made frequent visits there while on various hunting trips. He had nearly died in one and his father had died. He would be glad when Sam was released. He really hated hospitals.

Once Dean reached the cafeteria he ordered a coffee, some eggs, bacon and a banana nut muffin. It felt good to finally eat something. He was hoping that Penny was right. That Sam was getting better. Sam had been through enough. Hopefully his recovery wouldn't be long. He rubbed his face feeling more stubble than usual. _I definitely needed to shave but Sam is my number one priority. Shaving will have to wait._

Dean finished his breakfast and debated whether he should return to the motel to freshen up or return to Sam's room. He was in desperate need of a shower but if Sam awoke he wanted to be there. He didn't want him thinking that something had happened to him. He really wasn't sure whether Sam even knew that he had been rescued. The debate ended. He headed to the elevators and returned to Sam's room. Dr. Sherman came in a few minutes later.

"Hi, Dean."

"Dr. Sherman."

"Sam's fever is decreasing which means that he is responding to the antibiotics."

"So when is he going to wake up?"

"To be honest, Dean. I don't know. If I had to guess, I would say it shouldn't be much longer. His vitals are improving and that, along with his fever, going down are both good signs. I have to start my rounds. If you have any questions, just let one of the nurses know and they'll page me."

"Thanks, Doc." She left.

"You hear that Sammy. You're kicking that infection's ass. Now all you have to do is wake up."

Dean hated the silence so he flicked on the TV. All that was on were soap operas and talk shows. _How do people watch this crap?_ Dean turned on the news. Some hikers had gotten lost and stumbled upon Violet's and Adrian's bodies. The news reporter was going on and on about two young people's lives being cut short. _You don't know the half of it, lady. _He flicked off the TV.

He started pacing to stretch his legs. Sam's eyelids fluttered. Dean noticed and sat back in the chair next to Sam's bed. "Sammy."

Sam's eyes slowly opened. "Dean." His voice sounded hoarse.

"It's so good to see those puppy dog eyes of yours."

Sam's face flashed a lopsided grin. "It's nice to see you too, Dean."

Dean pressed the call button.

"What can I do for you?"

"My brother's awake," Dean said excitedly.

"I'll notify the doctor."

Dr. Sherman came in. "How are you feeling, Sam?"

"Other than feeling exhausted I feel a little better than I did."

"Do you remember what happened?"

Sam was pensive. He remembered encountering Violet and Adrian. He assumed they had fed off him since the back of his neck was bandaged. Of course he couldn't tell the doctor what really happened so he fabricated a cover story.

"I'm really not sure. Something attacked me from behind. I never really saw what it was. The next thing I remember was waking up in the hospital."

"My throat is really dry. Could I have some ice chips?"

"Sure, I'll have Penny bring you some."

Dr. Sherman left the room and went to the nurses' station. When she returned, she checked Sam's blood pressure, heart rate and respiration. Penny came into the room with ice chips and a blood drawing kit.

"I'm going to have Penny collect some blood. I'd like to run some more tests to make sure that everything is okay." Penny collected Sam's blood and left.

"When will I be able to get out here,Doc?"

"You just woke up. Let's take one step at a time. Once your blood work comes back if everything is okay I would probably say in a couple of days. I want to make sure that you are truly out of the woods."

Sam nodded. "Fair enough."

"I'll be back once your lab work comes back." Dr. Sherman left.

Sam yawned. "How long have I been out?"

"Several hours."

"How did you find me?" Sam asked with raised eyebrows.

"Well, you can thank Vicki and Henry for that. She put a tracking device on Violet's car. Once we found her car Henry was able to track your scent."

Dean was quiet for a moment. "I'm just sorry that you had to go through this. We should have never split up."

Sam could hear the regret in Dean's voice. "Dean, you don't have to apologize. It wasn't your fault. We had to split up to find Violet. She surprised me. It wasn't your fault. It just happened."

Dean nodded while running his hands through his sandy brown hair. "I'm just glad you're okay. I don't know what I would have done if..."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that. I'm okay."

"Okay, enough with the chick flick moment. Now that you have awaken sleeping beauty I'm going back to the motel to take a shower."

Sam rolled his eyes at the "sleeping beauty" comment. Penny came back with the dinner menu. He knew that no matter what he chose it would still taste like hospital food. He settled on roasted turkey, mashed potatoes, green beans and apple juice.

When Penny walked out of the room, Sam noticed Dean checking her out. Some things never change. He shook his head.

"What?" Dean said trying to act innocent.

"Nothing."

"I'll be back in a couple of hours. If you need anything, I'll have my cell on."

"Okay." Dean headed to the elevators.

Sam's eyes felt heavy so he took a nap while he waited for dinner.

Dean drove the Impala into the motel parking lot and walked to his room. As soon as the warm water washed over his sore muscles, he could feel the tension being released. He was feeling more relaxed. He could spend hours in the shower but as good as it felt he wanted to get back to Sam. He dried off and went to get dressed.

* * *

Henry awoke for the night. He felt better, stronger. Vicki was still asleep beside him. He liked watching her sleep. She looked so peaceful. He smoothed her long blond hair back being careful not to awaken her. The vampire gingerly picked her up along with her gear. Using his vampire speed he flew through the woods. They were almost at Violet's car when Vicki started to stir.

"I'm more than capable of walking," Vicki said, sounding a little irritated.

Henry put her down. "I know. I just figured I would expedite our journey."

"I would ask you how you are but what you just did answers that question."

Henry smiled.

Vicki took out a pocket flashlight from her jacket and handed it to Henry. She picked the lock. Henry settled into the driver's seat. He started hotwiring the car. Vicki looked puzzled. "Do you even know what you are doing?" The Subaru Legacy came to life.

"How did you learn how to do that?" Vicki asked sounding surprised.

"I can't divulge all my secrets," Henry said flashing a playful smile. Vicki directed him to the motel.

* * *

Dean was just about to head back to the hospital when Henry and Vicki swung into the parking lot.

"How's Sam?" Vicki said getting out of the car.

"He's doing much better. They are probably going to release him in a couple of days."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Did you hear anything about Maria?" Dean inquired with arched eyebrows.

Vicki checked her cell. She had several voice mails. They were all from Coreen. Maria was going to make it. Maria's mother had called wanting to thank her but she had been out of the office. Coreen wanted to know what was happening with Sam.

"Coreen must have called while we were in the woods. Maria is going to be fine."

They all headed to the hospital. It was an hour until visiting hours were over. Sam was sitting up in the bed watching a documentary when Dean, Vicki and Henry arrived.

"Hi, Sam." Dean said plopping down into one of the chairs.

"Hi, Sam," Henry and Vicki said.

"Hi. What can I say to all the people that saved me but thank you."

Henry spoke first. "I am sure that if I was in the same predicament you would have done the same."

"It was all in a day's work." Vicki responded.

"It's nice to formally meet you, Vicki." Sam held out his hand and they shook hands.

Dean spoke last. "You know that's my job to keep you safe."

"Yeah, I know."

Vicki looked at her watch. "Well, I hate to cut this short but we have to make it back to Toronto before dawn.

"Are you guys coming back to Toronto or are you hitting the road after Sam is released?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other before responding. "We'll probably be heading back to the States." They said in unison.

"It was nice working with you guys. I think we made a pretty good team," Vicki replied.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Oh, before I forget, make sure that you call Coreen so she knows that you are okay." Vicki wrote down Coreen's number and handed it to Sam.

"I will."

"You guys, take care." Vicki left.

"Have a safe journey, gentlemen." Henry bowed and followed Vicki. They returned to the car and headed for Toronto.

Dean had a big smile on his face.

"What?"

"You must have really made an impression on Coreen if she was that worried about you. Maybe we should swing back into Toronto?"

Sam just shook his head. He had to admit that he liked Coreen but in their line of work there really wasn't time for romance.

**Three days later**

Sam was released from the hospital with a clean bill of health. He called Coreen to let her know that he was all right. She had insisted that they at least stop into town to say goodbye, which they were planning on doing today. They packed up their gear and headed to Toronto. Once they said their goodbyes, they headed back to the States.

THE END

**A/N: I don't know what Canadian channels show during the afternoon so I just went with American TV. I hope that this story had a satisfying ending. Thanks to all my readers and reviewers.**


End file.
